


Femslash February Drabbles: Dosmit Ræh/Zal Dinnes

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Battle of Jakku, Canon Compliant, Death of Partner, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Battle of Scarif, Reflection, Tierfon Yellow Aces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Separated by a thin white veil of skin and unmade love: Dosmit Ræh and Zal Dinnes are both destined to become grains of sand, intertwined lives given in service to the Rebellion.





	

Every cycle, Ræh takes one day’s leave to fly to the ruins of Scarif, abandoned by the Empire after its humiliation. She breaks atmo, lets her X-wing skim the shoreline: sand blasted into obsidian with the heat of kyber fire. 

Nothing is left of the human wreckage that littered the beach that day. Somewhere in the black glass are the flattened ashes of Zal’s helmet, 20 kills emblazoned in enamel on her yellow Tierfon Aces carats. Forever part of Scarif. 

Ræh’s wife is part of a planet. 

(Someday, Ræh, too, will be part of a planet: buried in Jakku’s sand.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Separated by a thin white veil of skin and unmade love."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
